


Rogue and Renegade

by goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)



Series: Rogue and Renegade [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cargsdoodles' universe, Modern AU, Modern Middle Earth, Renegade Biker Nori, Rogue Toymaker Bofur, Stolen Hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/goldberry-in-the-rushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is getting fed up with his little brother's professorial infatuation and the resulting snaps. Bofur, as usual, has a fitting retaliation plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue and Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. Seriously, even the AU setting doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This is a little one-shot idea I had that is set in the wonderful Modern AU fee&kee setting created and maintained by [Cargsdoodles](http://cargsdoodles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Seriously, the universe is amazing and I love it, so this is for her. May the AU never die.

“… and now Ori won’t stop snapchatting me pictures of his Mahal-damned professor! The last one was covered in fucking hearts! Bofur, are you even listening to me?!” Nori leaned forward in his chair and snapped his fingers at the figure leaned over a workbench. “Bofur, there were HEARTS.”

Bofur, paintbrush clenched between his teeth and twisting a small wooden figure under a magnifying light, grunted what sounded like “sorry” but could also have been “uh huh.” Nori flung himself backwards into the armchair he had taken over indefinitely and crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. He glared at the back of Bofur’s head until the toymaker spat out the paintbrush and spun his stool around.

Bofur grinned at Nori. “Come on, be happy for your brother. He was happy for us, least you can do is return the favor.” He padded across the room to put the wooden soldier on a drying stand and Nori stuck his tongue out at the retreating back.

Admittedly, Bofur was right. Ori had been positively ecstatic when Nori reappeared from his travels, hauling a blushing and stammering Bofur in his wake. But that didn’t mean that his little brother was excused from spamming him with heart-filled pictures of his much older professor. Nori said as much and could feel Bofur rolling his eyes at him.

Fussing around at the drying stand for a couple more minutes, Bofur turned around with an idea sparking in his dark eyes and spreading a mischievous grin across his face. The grin was one that Nori especially loved, because it spelled trouble and promised glorious madness and illustrated every reason that the renegade biker had fallen for this unassuming toymaker from the Blue Mountains.

“If those snaps are bothering you that much, we can always bother him right back. Terrorize your older brother while we’re at it, too.” Bofur winked at Nori and bustled across the workroom floor to snatch his coat and scarf off the peg on the wall.

“What did you have in mind?” drawled Nori, as he zipped up his more suitable biker leathers and picked up his helmet off the floor. He twirled it in his hands, waiting for an answer.

“It’s been a while since we got out of Erebor, maybe we should take a spontaneous road trip, send them both snaps of all the places we are that they aren’t. Maybe take some risky pictures specifically for Dori. We could take the old Misty Mountains Scenic Byway towards Rivendell, meet up with Ori and tease him about his snaps, maybe head over into the Shire and Ered Luin. I’m sure my brother would love to have us over for dinner one evening. And again, we take pictures every step of the way, flood their phones with our travels…”

“...And make them insanely jealous of our freedom. I like this plan, Bo’. Well,” he jammed his helmet on his head and dragged Bofur out the back door of the shop. “No time like the present, I’ve got spare stuff for both of us already on my bike.” No need to mention that was in case of a far less pleasant scenario.

Bofur’s delighted laughter rang in Nori’s ear as they rode into the gathering dark and towards the open road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I might be writing more in the setting because of these possibilities:  
> -Museum tours with relics of bygone ages  
> -rogueish toymaker Bofur and renegade biker dude Nori going roadtripping across arda  
> -little mountain inns a la the Blue Ridge Parkway  
> -Sidetrip to the shire for some sort of ale festival  
> -Bofur visiting family in the Blue Mountains  
> -ROADTRIPPING.
> 
>  **Related Chat**  
>  [5:26:16 AM] [Goldberry]: Bofur is kind of an older hipster in my brain, so he's instagramming the whole thing with artful filters and keeps collecting beanies and Nori keeps making them mysteriously vanish  
> [5:26:49 AM] [Goldberry]: Bofur's main hat is still the flappy one though  
> [5:27:14 AM] [Goldberry]: Even his bike helmet has earflaps >.>  
> [5:27:29 AM] [Goldberry[: Nori facepalmed. A lot. Nori has the long thick mane still, in a fauxhawke braid. He had to get a custom helmet because a standard one wouldn't go over his dang hair.


End file.
